endofempiresfandomcom-20200215-history
List of Updates
This is a list of updates for End of Empires, cataloging the principal source material for the NES to date, with links and brief summaries. For the patience-challenged, there are also linked summaries of each "Age". = The Ancient World = See also: The Ancient Age 1. Sunrise Update One - to c. -1000 SR Mankind is not by nature a civilized beast; in the distant past they lived in nomadic tribes. Slowly, though, they collected into groups, and settled, sowing seeds and reaping a harvest. The earliest times saw the rise of agricultural societies based around the two main rivers: the River Sesh and the River Had. The Sesh was home to the Seshweay and Arkage civilizations, which clashed repeatedly, resulting in a society that could not look past its neighbors. The Had, by contrast, was first home to the Salgaron, and then later the Hu’ut. Later tribes rose from these starting civilizations: the Bahrans settled upstream of the feuding Sesh civilizations; Serat formed a trade conduit between the two great rivers. The Farou were a slave peoples who rebelled and fought their way out of the Hu’ut, settling next to the Trilui, who were a seafaring people. To the south, the River Kiyaj was home to Thearak, while the River Yensai housed the Uggor; between them were the Duroc peoples. The Opulensi and Hamakuans rose as sailing states, while in the far north, several peoples began to adopt an agricultural way of life... 2. The Forge's Fire Update Two - c. -1000 to -450 SR The Duroc, Uggor, and Thearaki struggled in the south in repeated wars, while the Trilui rose to become a major power, to the dismay of Hamakua and the Opulensi state of Epichirisi. Indeed, the Trilui were one of the first real empires, able to fend off both their rivals and secure all trade going through the Lovi Sea – that is, nearly all trade in the known world. The Salgaron were partitioned by their own brothers in Serat and the foreign Hu’ut, while the latter fought the Palmyrans and their allies the Trilui. But all that was minor in comparison to the largest threat to civilization. The Satarai were a steppe tribe that managed to bowl over both the Seshweay and the Arkage in a few years, and establish a great empire known as the Grand Satrapy of the Sesh. This state was inherently unstable, and eventually fell to a rebellion that united Seshweay and Arkage; both formed the new Empire of the Sesh. Around this time, the religion of Indagahor, focusing on the attainment of enlightenment, spread from the Arta Xorti lands into surrounding mercantile states. 3. Bitter Shards Update Three - c. -450 to -150 SR In truth, though, this new world order was unstable as well. The three great Empires were all able to survive for quite a while, and indeed conquered vast territories – the Sesh, the Hu’ut, and the Trilui. The Sesh and the Trilui fought to a stalemate; later the Hu’ut and the Trilui jointly attacked Hamakua and nearly destroyed that nation. In the south, Thearak had risen again to become nearly an equal to the larger states to the north. In the end, though, civilization fell, and remarkably quickly. The bronze age was torn to pieces by an acute shortage of tin, and even as iron technology spread from the innovators in Farou, the rest of the civilized world fell to pieces. The Empire of the Sesh, for example, fell apart due to aristocratic feuding, even though the people would have preferred it to stay united. The Hu’ut Empire shrank to a fourth its former size; the Trilui faced problems as well, though not as serious. Many nations regained their independence in this time; the Sesh Delta was depopulated entirely as barbarians raged over the landscape. As the south collapsed, the north became the focus of civilization, with Rutto and Ferman emerging as the most important states, with Gallat, Ritti, Acca, and Peren behind them. The Ederru were a strange northern people useful for trade, but nearly barbarians, in all truth. Yet still, with the disruption of trade from the south, they were forced into self-sufficiency, which eventually would allow them to create their own civilizations. In the south, aside from the usual battles between Thearak and the allies, the religion of Iralliam was founded by a priest in Thearak, which quickly spread even to their enemies, uniting this corner of the world, theologically. 4. Flickering Embers Update Four - c. -150 to - 75 SR Records from the Iron Age are much more extensive than those from the Bronze; time seems to slow down compared to previous periods. In these fifty years, events in the south seemed completely distinct from those in the north, separated by the great Kotthorn Mountains as they were. The Uggor managed to unite with the Duroc into a single great Republic of Krato. This entity invaded Thearak, managing to recapture old Duroc cities lost in the innumerable previous wars, however the Thearaki were able to destroy one of the allies in their own rebellious colony of Piatrata. Hamakua had fallen almost entirely due to barbarian invasion, but was able to recoup its losses and recaptured the ruins of its old capital, Waipio. However, they let the Hanakahi rebellion be, which would, many years later, prove disastrous... The Empire of the Trilui was able to recover from the collapse splendidly, and went on their first new imperialist excursion, destroying the army of tiny Pekorova almost in a day. The Hu’ut Empire made their peace with Palmyra, while their traditional enemy the Farou continued a fairly peaceful existence, though eyeing their rivals warily. The Arkage were able to reunite the old Empire of the Sesh under their rule, but this was a much more one-sided rule than the earlier Empire; the Arkage were none too kind to their many-time foes. The last free Seshweay states were exiled across the sea in the north, isolated and slightly nervous about their southern neighbors. In the north, Acca began its expansion, while Rutto began to collapse under a horde of Prokym barbarians. Gallat was nearly the equal of Ferman now, as the latter had begun to enter a period of stagnation. 5. Red Dawn Update Five - c. -75 to 0 SR The end of the Krato-Thearak conflict came spectacularly, as bad luck seemed to strike the Thearaki armies at nearly every turn, while the naval superiority of Krato enabled them to conquer the heartland of Thearak itself. The southwest had been united under a single large nation, though there were still independent states on the periphery. Hamakua launched a minor assault on the Trilui colony in Sivi, which ended badly; the Trilui were able to decimate the Hamakuan armies and fleets, though a follow-up invasion was decided against for the moment. Stad Men managed to assert itself as the greatest Arta Xorti state around this time. As the Farou and Hu’ut mostly kept to themselves, the Trilui took Pekorova under their wing as a client state, then invaded the new Empire of the Sesh in conjunction with a grand coalition of Neruss, Bahra, and the Exiled Seshweay. This was able to topple even the highly professional and well-trained Arkage armies, and brought the Empire crashing down not too long after it was founded. In the north, Rutto completely collapsed, replaced by Acca and Ritti as the most prominent powers of the Ailuttorutto culture. Gallat also surpassed Ferman at this time, though it wasn’t evident to the people of the time. The Ederru began to civilize to a surprising degree at this point, though most still regarded them as savages. 6. A New Era Update Six - c. 0 to 77 SR Krato began exploratory voyages southwards along the coast in this period, while a wave of new nations popped up to their north and east, all with the potential to become great. It also made contact with Bahra, forming a cross-Kotthorn trade route for the first time since the Bronze Age collapse. The Trilui led a very costly expedition against the Hamakuans, managing to topple their former rival entirely (with the help of the Hanakahi and barbarians), but suffering horrendous casualties against allied enemies for apparently little strategic gain. Meanwhile, the east saw considerable developments as the king of Epichirisi overthrew the merchant families as the most important power, and Nahar suddenly rose to prominence among the Arta Xorti states. The Farou became a land of peace and plenty, and out of this came a great cultural flowering. Theater and artwork were popular, and both literature and music were enriched by a great mass of Hamakuan poets and singers who fled the chaos after the fall of their home nation. The Hu’ut began a great statue to commemorate a ruler around this time, while Palmyra innovated extensively in the agricultural field. The River Sesh was repopulated, and indeed became a rightful center of civilization again, with the Seshweay taking a prime role in its restoration. Their religion of Ancestor Worship became the most popular in the world at this time, having been exported to nearly all surrounding states. The north saw the continued rise of Acca, Gallat, and a resurgence in Ritti. The Ederru were increasingly on the brink of massive change, with the old ways dying out due to increasingly warm weather. Meanwhile, the Avaimi people, with a strange philosophy emphasizing complementary and opposing forces, fled oppression in the unknown northwest to settle on the edge of civilization... 7. When the Sun Stood Still Update Seven '- c. 77 to 124 SR' Slowly, the Avaimi came into contact with the rest of the world, and with them came the knowledge of the far northwest. This was a temperate land, with thick winter snows and warm summer days, filled with forests of pine and leaf. In the ancient days, it had been ruled by some forgotten Empire, but now it was home to a collection of Ming city states. Meanwhile, the Seshweay had begun to expand outward into the Kern Sea, bringing with them their faith, though they ran into some trouble when they came into conflict with the expanding Maninist faith of Gallat. For their part, the Opulensi city states were finally united by the brilliant King Charitas I; the new Empire converted to the monastic religion of Indagahor. Around the same time, an epic piece of Faronun theater, Slave, was written by Salai of Therefau. The work proved to be one of the enduring masterpieces of literature – following the story of an escaped slave from the old Hu'ut Empire. The Hu'ut, under the leadership of the powerful Emperor Gepo, led a war of conquest against Neruss, and then the Seshweay in turn, though he was stopped short of entering the Sesh. The first hint of a swing in the balance of power in the Uggor lands appeared with the emergence of First-Gaci in Moti. And in a quiet corner of the steppe, a shepherd by the name of Ephkar found and donned the golden mask of the Satarai, took the name Arastephas-ta-Valaxai (the Redeemer), and set out on a path to rebuild the Exatai of old... 8. The World Ablaze Update Eight - 124 to 150 SR Perhaps unsurprisingly, the Faron joined the war against the Hu'ut. More surprisingly, so did the Kratoan Empire. Together, they managed to turn the tide against the massive Empire. Gepo's armies and fleets met with defeat on every front, but stopped the allied armies short of taking the heartland around the River Had. In the far north, the Avaimi founded the Evyni Empire, which started a series of expansions that transformed the state into one of the most powerful in the whole north. This time also marked the conversion of the Siran Nahsjad to the Maninist faith – an event that was to have significant consequences later on. The great behemoths of the cradle – the Union of Aya'se and the Empire of the Trilui – began to clash in titanic fashion near Kargan, though neither really made much headway for quite some time. Arastephas' new Exatai of the Satar expanded in rapid fashion across the steppe, crushing the old nations of Oscadia and Katdhi, and finally invading the Sesh in dramatic fashion. Magha and Seis both fell in rapid fashion, and the Union of Aya'se was caught quite off-guard by an advance via river ark. After a great battle in the shadow of Seis, the Satar, victorious, took the Sesh – a valley which they were to dominate for centuries after. 9. Many Ends Update Nine - 150 to 202 SR At long last, the Empire of Hu'ut fell to the allied coalition. The Faron, overjoyed at finally liberating millions of new slaves, began to pick up the pieces – the land which they had conquered required quite a lot of administrative reform to bring up to the standards of the long-free Faronun in Helsia; many refugees from the fighting settled a new colony of Farea in the far east. The fall of the Seshweay had opened many doors for neighboring nations. The Evyni and even the little Duchy of Liang expanded across the north, while the maritime states of the south prospered. Krato, for its part, expanded in all directions, but soon fell prey to invasion by the growing Exatai of the Satar from the north. The Raid of Atraxes carved a path of devastation through the heartland of the old Empire, and sent Krato into chaos. Atraxes proved a brilliant monarch in many capacities, overseeing the construction of many new architectural wonders in his chosen capital of Magha, including the Matraxas and the Den of Wolves. In the center of the cradle, the Moti became a fully-fledged empire with the conquest of Bysria. 10. The First Armageddon/New Arrivals Update Ten (Part One) (Part Two) - 202 - 232 SR Rivalry between Gallat and Ferman finally flared into full-fledged war. The Gallatenes proved able to outnumber and outgeneral their southern neighbors, and in a reasonably short span the Maninist nation found itself as almost the uncontested leader of the north. Almost, because the rising Evyni Empire launched an invasion of the westernmost Maninist states, which soon drew in Gallat as well – the conflict exhausted both of the northern powers in short order, and they concluded peace. Sira soon flowered into a powerful Maninist state as well, expanding toward the south and encroaching on the northern lands of the Trilui. Atraxes was succeeded by a new Redeemer, Xetares – a clever but extremely ambitious leader who found himself at war with a coalition of the Uggor peoples. Despite this, he led a campaign eastward, against the peoples of the River Had and Helsia – in short order, he was able to sack Trovin and Faron, and utterly demolish the Empire of the Trilui and the Faronun. At the same time, however, the Uggor behind the leadership of the Holy Moti Empire pressed northward into the center of the Exatai of the Satar, laying siege to Magha. Xetares returned mostly triumphant from his campaign in the east, and engaged Third-Gaci in a tremendous battle beneath the walls of Magha. There Xetares met with his doom, falling to the numerically far superior Uggor, and dying in the reeds of the river Sesh. 11. New Dawn/All Under the Sunrise Update Eleven - New Dawn (Part One) (Part Two) - 232 to 285 SR But the Uggor lacked the strength to hold onto any part of the Sesh. The Censoratta Macrinus of Acca saw an opportunity and reached out to the Satar in friendship – they crowned him Redeemer, and he founded the Accan (later Ardavai) Exatai. He managed to retake the Sesh from the weak garrisons left by the Moti, and once against subjugated the briefly free Seshweay, sending their new goddess (the Aitah) into exile, where she would much later become the stuff of legend... Problems even followed the Uggor southward. The old Kratoan Empire expanded still further – and then fractured under the strain of repeated campaigns as the various chiefs tore it apart, each seeking power for themselves. The Moti remained aloof initially, but were soon drawn in to try and settle the conflict (and perhaps take it entirely). At the same time, a new polity emerged in the far west – the Dulama Empire. Hailing from a cradle of their own, they had forged a state greater than any the known world had ever seen before, and indeed threatened to swallow up the disorganized Uggor wholesale. In the Kotthorns or Kothai, an isolated Satar army under Prince Hashaskor founded the Kothari Exatai, a state that survived mainly by the forbearance of its stronger neighbors. The territories of the Faron on the River Had ironically became their best-surviving haven, as their Helsian provinces slowly fractured. Each Faeoria blamed the others for the Satar invasion, and the Faerouhaiaouan highlands effectively seceded – becoming a cultural and scientific powerhouse (indeed, it was around this time that the study of geometry was invented) but withdrawing almost entirely from the political arena. As the Trilui Empire fell to pieces around them, a general, Vol Juluii, attempted to forge them back together under his reformed army. Alas, his newly styled “Empire of Helsia” was unable to hold onto any Trilui provinces beyond Helsia itself, and the power remained confined to that peninsula. The Opulensi took much of their remaining colonies and became the preeminent power on the Nakalani. = Interlude = 12. Age of Dynasts; Age of Gods Update Twelve - 285 to 490 SR An extremely long time passes here: The growth of Nahar was halted by the rise of the Opulensi Empire, and the remainder of the northern state was overrun by a new desert people – the Savirai Empire. The rest of the east was split between two more powers – the Eastern League, a collection of allied city-states, and the Leunan Empire, once an Opulensi colony and now a great state in its own right. Conflict between each of the four powers flared, but none were able to make much headway against the others, as most of the states allied to stop the most powerful – the Opulensi. Trade began to flourish with a faraway people known as the Acayans, and even further peoples like Parthe and mysterious voyagers from across the sea called Kitaluki began to appear on the edges of the known world. The religion of Indagahor flowered brilliantly through the period, especially with the life of the monk Arasos, who made the most significant advances that that faith had experienced since its foundation. The cradle of civilization stabilized around the opposition of the two great powers – the Holy Moti Empire, protector of the faith of Iralliam and the Great Family of the Uggor, who conquered, albeit slowly, the warring clans in Krato, and the Ardavai Exatai, the Satar successor state in the Sesh. Each launched invasions against the other, but aside from Regalius Tephas' invasion of Moti in the mid 400s, none of them had a serious impact. The Helsian Empire broke up shortly after its foundation, owing to tensions between the ruling families; soon only a rump state in the south of the peninsula survived, while the Empire of Dremai rose in the north. The Kothari Exatai prospered greatly during this time period, conquering the eastern Had Valley and Palmyra, and becoming the third-most powerful entity in the entire cradle. The great evangelical religions made great strides in this period. Iralliam earned many new converts – most notably the Kothari Exatai. Aitahism survived repression by the Ardavai Exatai, and managed to expand into Helsi and all around the Lovi Sea. Maninism, under the sponsorship of various successor states to the Siran Empire, expanded all across the center of the world, even making inroads into the great Savirai Empire. The north was dominated by the Evyni Empire, who managed to surpass all its rivals. Its traditional rival, Gallat, stagnated greatly, and proved unable to make much of a contest of things. Meanwhile, the rise of the seafaring Sarrukh threatened the survival of many of the smaller northern states, and even some of the larger states. A plague swept the whole of the known world towards the end of this era, killing millions and significantly unbalancing the power of any given state against the others. = The Classical World = See also: The Classical Age 13. Wolf Pack Update Thirteen - 490 to 500 SR An invasion of the tiny city-state of Neruss triggered the greatest war the world had seen since the fall of the Exatai of the Satar. A coalition of various nations attacked the Ardavai Exatai, and under the leadership of the Moti managed to take the Sesh Delta in a single tremendous stroke. Simultaneously, Evyni forces from the north attacked and took the Accan satrapies. The Exatai scrambled to react, but against the sheer weight of numbers that the coalition brought to bear the situation looked bleak. In the Empire of the Savirai, the advance of Maninism and Aitahism engendered a strange syncretic heresy – Eastern Aitahism. Led by a supposed reincarnation of the old Aitah, this faith, somewhere between the two religions in terms of doctrine, swept the empire like a wildfire, and converted the royal family in short order. The Kothari invaded the southern states that bordered the Nakalani, extinguishing the long-independent states of the Hanakahi and the Zyeshu. Meanwhile, the Opulensi struck at their old rivals of the Eastern League, sparking a huge war that threatened to engulf the entire east of the known world. The great Dulama Empire, still experiencing the tail remnants of the Plague, moved its capital to the central city of Mora, and began to sponsor the new and rising faith of Machainism. 14. Nightmare Update Fourteen - 500 to 510 SR The War of the Three Gods, as the conflict between the allied forces and the Ardavai Exatai had come to be called, turned nightmarish as each side fought still more fiercely. Ardavai forces in Kargan, holed up by the advance of Faronun and Seshweay forces, organized a cannibalism of the civilian Aitahist population of the city, allowing it to hold out nearly indefinitely. The city only fell after a gory assault that utterly demolished it and killed the garrison and remaining population to a man. The advance of the Allied forces up the River Sesh proved more difficult, as the Ardavai reunited under the leadership of the newly crowned Vithana-born Redeemer Jahan, who retook Acca and led a tremendous host of a quarter million against the Moti. The Moti forces, this time slightly smaller in number than the Satar, all the same proved of a much greater quality and were able to defeat them at the apocalyptic Battle of Karhat. The Satar remnants fled northward to found the Karapeshai Exatai. The Opulensi finished their conquest of the Eastern League, while the Leunans and Fareans began to quarrel over rulership of the center of the Auonan island. The Savirai started to launch a religious war against their orthodox Maninist neighbors, taking the mouth of the River Peko and sparking a civil war in Occara. In the west, the Dulama recovered slowly from the plague, building a Grand Canal; to the south the Clan of Kogur, an exile band of Kratoans owing nominal fealty to the Holy Moti Empire attacked the fledgling Kayana states. 15. Storms Without Calm Update Fifteen - 510 to 520 SR The Karapeshai Exatai launched a northward campaign against the Evyni even as their war against the Moti and the Aitahists in the south continued in lackluster fashion. The Faronun and Aitahists, having fought side-by-side through one of the bloodier fronts of the war and sharing much economically, culturally, and religiously, founded the Federation of Kargan (the Farubaida o Caroha). Aitahist agents began to cause trouble throughout the Kern Sea. Tarena, a Gallatene successor state, converted to Eastern Aitahism, and the heartland of Maninism itself was threatened even as the powerful Khivani Roshate fell. In the East, the Opulensi and their erstwhile allies in Farea became estranged due to an embarrassing incident of piracy. The Dulama Empire invaded the mountain kingdom of Sechm, but rapidly began to fracture under the strain of its size and the interests of the old elite who had seen their privileges slip away under new reforms. At the same time, the states to their south were plunged into conflict as Trahana attacked the rising nation of Dehr. 16. Fortune's Flight Update Sixteen - 520 to 530 SR The War of the Three Gods continued in spectacular fashion as the Karapeshai managed to kill the Lawgiver of the Evyni Empire, while the southern allies launched an amphibious assault on the city of Acca that ended with the utter destruction of their fleet and the disgrace of many in the Aitahist command structure. A more modest attack by the Moti managed to capture Sacossa. The Stettin saw a rise of a new power, Brunn, who took advantage of the distraction of the war between the League of Gallassa and Tarena to expand rapidly; meanwhile, Cyve and Luskan joined in the Satar war against the Evyni. The Savirai, Farubaida, and Leun launched a multi-front assault on the Opulensi Empire, though the latter managed to hold on for the most part. The First Dulama Civil War continued, and in fact expanded somewhat, threatening to split the Empire in two. The Haina joined the war against Dehr, and soon the tide had turned. leaving the two countries nearly supreme on their peninsula. 17. The Imperial Blueprint Update Seventeen - 530 to 540 SR After much hullabaloo, the latest Eastern War ended unspectacularly. The Opulensi gave up a considerable chunk of territory in hope of long-term peace. With their new-found spare time, the Savirai joined Tarena in an invasion of the League of Gallasa, which was supported by the Karapeshai Exatai. Leun, for its part, invaded the upstart Acayan state of Iolha. The Karapeshai suppressed almost all remaining opposition in the north, including both the most powerful Evyni remnants, as well as the Ming and Xieni, creating a princedom for the latter. The Sephashim dated from this time. Actions by an unpopular Prince Xardan led to war with the Vischa steppe kingdom. The Cyvekt dynasty finally destroyed the Lusekt. A string of assassinations in the Holy Moti Empire somewhat destabilized the Ayasi's rule, but ultimately led to little, while Caroha enjoyed the fruits of a new peace, experiencing what was called a new Golden Age. 18. Prisoner to Promise Update Eighteen - 540 to 550 SR Peace, of course, was shortlived. The Savirai-Satar war quickly embroiled half a dozen other states, pulling the Opulensi back into war even as they wrested with unrest among the Daharai warrior monks, the Farubaida despite their peace with the Satar, and consequently a whole host of countries around those ones. The war was indecisive, though, and did little to interrupt the ongoing cultural flowering around the Lovi Sea and in the Holy Moti Empire. 19. Faults in Heaven Update Nineteen - 550 to 560 SR Though the War of the Empty Throne in the north seemed to come to a close with the decisive defeat of the Dual Empire, the rest of the world plunged further into darkness. The Karapeshai were plunged into an enormous civil war between the merchantile Accan faction, and the steppe faction that claimed the truer Satar lineage. The Faronun launched a great assault on the Kothari, while the Opulensi civil war raged on, with the Daharai scoring a number of critical victories. In the east, Leun struck against their longtime rivals in Iolha, and landed what seemed to be the decisive blow in that short war. The Dulama, meanwhile, fell victim to a dozen plots at once, and experienced their worst crisis yet. 20. To Dream of Ruin Update Twenty - 560 to 570 SR The civil war in the Dulama Empire continued at a frenetic pace, with multiple warlords breaking away, and the influence of the various claimants to the throne extending only as far as their armies could march. The Hai Vithana invaded, compounding things, while the Narannue invaded from the west. The Farubaida o Caroha and the Kothari continued to make war against one another, with the Hu'ut rising in the River Had, and Kothari raiders burning Dremai and threatening the northern part of Helsia. A new Church crisis threatened to rend the Holy Moti Empire apart at the seams, forcing the Ayasi to call a new ecumenical council. The Opulensi Empire collapsed, falling under the fist of the Leunans, while what remained became a Republic of the Daharai. 21. And So the Day Fell Update Twenty-one - 570 to 580 SR The Dulama Empire has more or less fallen, with a medium-sized rump state remaining in the west. The rest of the western lands have increasingly come under the dominion of the Hai Vithana, or the Trahana. The Moti, meanwhile, started to extend westward, conquering the steppe cities once dominated by the Hai Vithana nomads, and even menacing the Dulama highlands. The Farubaida-Kothari war continued, much to almost everyone's dissatisfaction. Aitahism's latest schism became more or less official, as the temple leadership in Caroha declined to recognize the divinity of Aelona's lineage, infuriating Kintyra. Thus, “Northern” Aitahism, or perhaps Aelonist Aitahism started to follow its own doctrine, surging in popularity north of the Savirai Empire. The Leunan Republic stagnated, allowing new states to start to rise to prominence in the east – leading them, Parthe. The Karapeshai Civil War finally concluded, with the victory of Karal-ta-Asihkar and the steppe faction, driving the Accan Tephras from the position of ultimate rule. 22. Tread Lightly Update Twenty-two - 580 to 590 SR To everyone's relief, the war between the Farubaida and the Kothari finally ended with the cession of Subal to Caroha. The peace treaty both sides to begin to rebuild -- or at least, the Farubaida, who entered a new period of scientific exploration known as the Dorai o Ierai. The Kothari, by contrast, faced their greatest crisis yet, struggling to hold onto the rebelling Hanakar region. The Republic of the Daharai began to expand to the south, and to exert its own influence, while the Leunan Republic slid into decline once more. In the far north, the rise of the Fifth Aitah Kintyra had energized the Brunnekt kingdom, which launched a holy war against its main opponent among the Stettin -- Seehlt. Success here would lead to further victories only shortly thereafter. The Cyvekt kingdom fell to the long-absent prince, Ephasir, who claimed it as a Karapeshai ally but then declared his allegiance to the Aitahist majority in his country, infuriating the Redeemer Taexi. In the west, the Dulama concluded a peace treaty with the invading Vithana, who founded the Vithanama Empire. In the meantime, the southern city of Saigh had been occupied by a pirate kingdom, styled the Paitloma Empire; their fleet would attack the Haina and throw them into a chaotic period from which they would only emerge after their conquest by the growing Trahana, who now replaced the Dulama as the principal power here. 23. The Light Fading Update Twenty-three - 590 to 600 SR Ephasir's defiance was met with the full force of Taexi's army -- at the Battle of the Long Hill, the Cyvekt army was destroyed, and the Satar emerged triumphant. Across the sea, the rest of the Aelonist Aitahists had rather greater success, smashing the League of Gallasa and burning their capital in a holy crusade. To the south, the Kothari crushed their erstwhile rebellion; at the same time, the Holy Moti Empire under the Ayasi First-Lerai began to gird up for a new war, and few doubted that it would come against the Satar in the Karapeshai Exatai once more. The Trahana carried out a punitive raid on the destroyers of their Haina allies, the Paitloma, and thus secured a foothold on the northern shores of the Airendhe. In the west, meanwhile, the Republic of Leun was plunged into a civil war between the long-fractious merchants and landed aristocracy. 24. All Shall Tremble Update Twenty-four - 600 to 606 SR The Moti and Carohans launched a combined assault on the Karapeshai Exatai, making considerable headway, capturing the sacred site of Siaxis and offering a personal battle challenge to the Satar Redeemer. Unfortunately for Lerai's own satisfaction, the Satar Redeemer Taexi had gone on a long expedition of his own, this one against the Aitahists in Brunn. Sailing around the long front, he attacked the heartland of the northern kingdom, and burned their cities, killing the Fifth Aitah Kintyra before dying himself of influenza. The crusade in Gallat, now termed the War of the Ashen Throne (a play on the name of the earlier War of the Empty Throne) raged on, but the Aitahists withdrew from Gallat, hoping to wait out the Satar intervention while the Moti assault continued -- with Gallat isolated they could crush their opponent. The Gallatenes , meanwhile, united around the upstart military officer Altaro Javan. The Iralliamite Church managed to completely alienate their followers in the Faronun region of Helsia, and this would subsequently lead to the founding of the Independent Conclaves, a schism that threatened the very heart of Iralliam. In the west, the Dulama Empire grew jealous of the military successes of the Trahana to their south, and decided to attempt to reunite the Empire, launching an enormous campaign against the Vithanama Empire. 25. Oblivion's Overlook Update Twenty-five - 606 to 611 SR The Dulama campaign ended in utter disaster as they were fought to a standstill by the forces of the Vithanama, and simultaneously backstabbed by the advancing Trahana. This would mark the final end of the Dulama Empire. In the west, the Leunan Republic entered a new period of aggressiveness and attacked the Daharai and their allies on many fronts. The allied invasion of the Karapeshai met with utter disaster as the forces of First-Lerai were met by those of the new Satar Redeemer Talephas, who used brilliant tactics to turn the tide at the Battle of Vesadevas. In the north, the Aitahists tried to press their advantage while the Satar stood preoccupied, but were unable to make much headway against the forces of the Gallatenes, who had addressed many of their previous military weaknesses. 26. The Smoldering Gyre Update Twenty-six - 611 to 621 SR The defeat of the Moti by the Karapeshai meant that the former was forced to acknowledge the latter as co-rulers of the world -- essentially, splitting the entire known world into northern and southern halves, one ruled by Talephas and the other by the newly crowned Ayasi Sixth-Gaci. The massive loss in prestige for the Moti prompted a rebellion from the long-resentful nobility of the country, the Godlikes, and left them vulnerable to an invasion by the Vithanama in the west. Despite a Parthecan intervention on the side of the Leunan Republic, the sheer numbers of the forces arrayed against them meant that the anti-Leunan alliance prevailed on almost every front, forcing the aggressive state backward and reestablishing Opulensi supremacy (under the Daharai). Meanwhile, under Altaro Javan, the rechristened Halyrate of Gallat launched an incredible campaign of retribution against the Dual Empire and Brunnekt for destroying their homeland, completely upending the traditional balance of power in the region. The Dual Empire had effectively fallen. 27. Evening Star Update Twenty-seven - 621 to 630 SR Coming to the aid of his co-ruler, the Karapeshai Redeemer Talephas led a coalition of soldiers from the Exatai, the Holy Moti Empire itself, the Kothari, and the Farubaida o Caroha to expel the invasion of the Vithanma from the east. They would be betrayed by Talephas' lieutenant, Sianai, who sacked the city of Gaci and essentially completed the fall of the Moti Empire. Meanwhile, the Trahana turned on the Vithanama Empire and laucnhed a new invasion, attempting to assert their hegemony over the entire west, though they had not entirely reached the most important parts of their rival before word arrived to the main field army of the Vithanama in the east. Rising tensions around the Lovi Sea came close to open war between the new superpower of Gallat and the Farubaida o Caroha, mostly over religious differences and the question of how to split the spoils of the broken Dual Empire. Category:OOC Category:History